Seeking Comfort
by DivineImmortality
Summary: Hichigo has come to consider that he has a bond with ichigo more than he realized. Hollows shouldn't feel anything except anger, hatred and blood lust. But does he have intimate human feelings for him? Just a relatively very short HichiIchi drabble. Ratings may change.


**Seeking comfort by** **DivineImmortality**

**Pairing:** Hollow Ichigo / Ichigo **  
Rating:** Minor language**  
Warnings: **yaoi/shonen-ai**  
Summary: **Just a relatively very short HichiIchi drabble.

Hi there! Just to point out that I am excruciatingly new at writing, this is my first drabble/entry or however it may seem. Just decided to put this down cause I felt like it. I might extend this and make more chapters, but it depends if this gets some decent reviews. Other than that, I hope you somewhat enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Just writing this for fun and out of boredom.

* * *

Hichigo noticed it hasn't been raining much in his king's inner world. Taking a deep breath, he was relieved king is not in his depressing moods.

Wait, not relieved that he's happy or anything just relieved it's not freaking raining!As much as he hates to admit it to the zanpakuto on his creepy pole on the other side of the building. But he definitely loathes the rain more than the old man does.

Hm... He wonders what king is doing right now.

Probably at the place where he is forced to learn nonsense of shit called school.A thought entered his mind. What would it have been like if his king switched places with him?

Ha. Nah. It wouldn't do much for would've slain anything that gets in his way, he smirked. His lopsided grin falters as he knows that it'll probably never happen. His king is stronger than him, that's for only threatened his family and says he'll take over his body only to get him stronger and more confident. Teaching him instincts was actually fun. He got to beat his king's ass once in a while. He chuckled at then king always knows when not to give up and get back up on his feet and fight. He admired him for that.

Sighing as he lays back on the sideways building window. Gazing up at the never ending daylight.

If only- "You seem troubled,"says the nuisance but lazy voice interrupting his thoughts.

He growled softly at the voice. "Nah, jus' bored an' got nothin' ta do.", scowling he closes his inverted eyes from the sky.

"Why don't you check on ichigo?" the zanpakuto replied. The albino snapped his eyes open shock at the statement.

His mouth then grew into a knowing smirk,

"Hm..."

* * *

"Gah! I hate Mondays..."

A growling Ichigo stomping through the streets as he walks to his home from school.

Opening the door, he looks around inside the house to see if anyone's home. No one's home…

_Great_. He sighs to himself walking up the stairs to his room. The old man is probably at the hospital right now and took Yuzu and Karin with him. Opening the door to his room and looks at the clock. Tch, its 4:30 p.m. The orange-haired teen flops down onto the bed groaning. A headache is coming back at him from the busy day.

Who would think that a 16 year old boy like him to be part human and soul reaper having duty to take down hollows and be normal at the same time, not to mention that he has an inner hollow taunting him for everything he does. It is so stressing. At least he is doing this to protect his family and friends at all costs, he contemplated.

"I guess that's all I ever want right? Huh, Then I should get over it." He sighs to himself, placing his arm over his face. He should take a nap to get his mind out of school and hollows for at least 3 hours. Is that so much to ask? Fluttering his eyes closed, he let his conscience slip away.

* * *

Golden over black sclera eyes peered at the orange-haired teen from the dark corner of the room. Silently watching his sleeping form.

Light pink lips partly opened, breathing softly.

The albino gazed out the window to the moon that just stood there in all its glory, mocking him for its beauty. What he didn't know was that the moonlight was giving him an unearthly glow permitting off of his pearly skin. He doesn't want his king to know that he is somewhat fond to him; Hollows don't have feeling so he can't feel for him. But, How do you call this, this... Attraction to keep him safe and to be- No you stupid hollow! You don't care for king, you're a hollow! Your instincts tell you to take over king's body and become king!

_But then what?_ He thought about this, what will he do after he takes over? He paused.

Several minutes ticked by and he admitted defeat sighing. "I don't know", He whispered softly to himself. The figure in the bed stirred in his sleep, frowning as if he was having a nightmare. Wait... Was he having a nightmare? Hichigo crept closer to see if he was right. As he peeked over the sheets to see orange hair. He was right; the berry is having a little bad dream.

Ah well at least he's not dreaming about – "Don't... Hollow. Don't leave me..."

Hichigo froze in his tracks. Was he dreaming about him? He couldn't be! Standing there frozen with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

_What is he dreaming about?_

"Gah, 'm too lazy ta go back in his head ta find out," he whispered to himself so he wouldn't wake the teen. But his curiosity is eating at him, he wants to know. He sat at the edge of the bed still gazing at his king. The body stirred in the bed, whimpering. Hichigo, thinking of what to do to calm him. He leaned over the teen slowly and gently combed his fingers through his hair. The orange-head sighed in content. Hichigo almost smiled at this. The albino scooted over beside the teen as he kept combing through his hair comfortingly. He slightly jumped as an arm draped over his inwardly chuckled at his self-embarrassment. He touched the teen's cheek with his thumb softly as he watched the teen breathing onto his hip.

A loud ringing disturbed his peace and instantly jumped at it. He snapped his head to the teen beside him starting to stir and groan, already on the verge to wake. On alert, he carefully eased out of the teen's embrace and pulled the bed sheet over his beloved treasure's shoulders away from the cold. Stepping back, he took one last look at the teen before closing his eyes, slowly vanishing back into king's inner world.

What he didn't know was the wide eyes that peered through the bed sheets watching him as he disappeared.


End file.
